Where The Heart Lies
by Aznmissy04
Summary: Jack Brewer never had an easy life and he's done things he's not proud of. Kim Crawford's life was perfect to everyone else but all she wanted was to get away from it all. What happens when feelings get thrown into the mix? Can Jack leave his troubled life? Will or can Kim save him? Will they end up together? It's not about what you've done in the past but what the future holds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Ok, so long story short; here is another story. I wasn't planning on uploading it because I still have two stories that I am working on but this has been on my mind for a long, long time and I have no willpower so I just decided to upload to see if you even like it.**

**Before you start reading, I want you all to know that I WILL NOT be updating this every often because of my other two stories. Now that doesn't mean I am going to totally abandon it. There may be an update once a month or so.**

**So on to the story, enjoy!**

Jackson Brewer or Jack as he prefers never had an easy life. He was a foster child at the age of 8, finally getting adopted at the age of 12 and that's when things stated to go downhill. His 'new parents' and 'family' were great but Jack took little interest in them and they soon realized that he just needed space and time to adjust which led him to his now best friend Jerry Martinez.

They met at school when they were 12 with both of them having a similar background. They instantly clicked and Jerry decided showed Jack his side of town a few weeks later and when they arrived, Jack realized he got himself into something he never expected.

In the beginning it wasn't too bad. Sure the people were a little sketchy and rough but Jack looked past that until one night when at the age of 13 when his life changed forever.

* * *

Kimberly Crawford or Kim as she preferred had the life everyone wanted. Everything was at her fingertips and it was always smooth sailing, expect in her mind it wasn't.

She was an only child and sheltered from the rest of the world as her parents claimed nobody was worthy enough to associate with the Crawford's. She wanted to be the person SHE wanted to be; not the person her parents were forcing her to be and in about five years she would have that opportunity when she went off to college. It was so close, yet so far away.

But in life, there are always twist and turns. Things happen that you never would expect and for two people, their lives will never be the same.

**And there you go. I know its short but it only a prologue. Please R&R and let me know what you think and if you want me to continue.**

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and happy Wednesday! Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the awesome reviews, favorites and follows.**

**To: honeythecat123, Kicklover24, Kickfeaver, Cutiepie12tz and MusicWithinMe; thank for you the favs!**

**To: KarateGirl77, honeytehcat123, UnbreakableWarrior, Ausllykickforever21, Kicklover24,**

**Kickfeaver, Pomaresanna, scurtui24, Cutiepie12tz, swagmasterlol and the mystical mermaid; thank you for the follows!**

**KarateGirl77: Thanks so much Gabs!**

**Girl: thanks and here it is!**

**honeythecat123: Thank you and I will!**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Unbreakablewarrior: Thank you and thanks for the faith!**

**Ausllykickforever21: Thank you and yes you did!**

**Kicklover24: Aw, thank you so much on both accounts!**

**Izzybee5555555: Thank you so much.**

**Kickfeaver: Thanks so much Amz!**

**scurtui24: Thank you so much and you got it. I definitely will!**

**swagmasterlol: Thanks and you will have to keep on reading my friend.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"I am so sorry"._

**Snap. Crack. Crack. Pop. Pop.**

_"Ahhhh…"_

"Ah", now 21 year old Jack jolted up from bed screaming, panting and sweating. "Shit", he hissed, falling back down.

He's been having the same dream every time he is stressed for the past 8 years. 8 long and painful years when his life changed forever.

Flashback:_ He was a troubled kid who was lost. His parents died in a car crash caused by a drunk driver when he was only 8, forcing him into the foster care system._

_He was in the system for about 4 years until a really great couple James and Bethany, though at the time he hated them; adopted him._

_Sure he was happy to finally get out of the system but the two would never replace his parents and he didn't want them too. He pushed them away which lead him to his best friend, still till this day Jerry._

_But after the incident Jack reevaluated his life and realized that even though he loved being a part of Jerry's group, he probably wouldn't last long which made him recognized he needed his 'family'._

_His 'new family' was great. James and Bethany never forced him to call them mom or dad, which he didn't but he loved them in that way._

_A few months after he was adopted, James and Bethany adopted another child around the age of 10 who was being abused at home. Her name was Hilary and as soon as Jack saw her and how scared and vulnerable she was he vowed to always protect her._

_A year after Hilary was adopted, Lucas joined the family. He was about 6 and was taken from his parents as they were both addicted to drugs. Jack was thrilled to have a little brother. Someone he could teach and show the world too._

_And then about 6 months after that Sophia joined the family as the last child. Poor thing was only six months old when she was adopted as she was abandoned by her birth mother._

_Seeing the three younger family members Jack knew what he had to do to be the best big brother he could possibly be but with that in mind, he was "bonded" to another family and getting out wasn't an option._

* * *

"Yes dad, things are fine. Don't worry. I will still honor the Crawford name. Look, I got to go ok", 21 year old Kim Crawford said to father during their weekly phone conversation.

"Very well. Talk to you next week", her father replied then hung up.

Once the conversation ended, Kim quickly grabbed her bag and ran out of her apartment. Running full speed as she knew she was late, prayed that Haley wouldn't have a fit. Making it to her destination in 10 minutes; which was he personal best, she ran down the hall to see the room already filled.

She quickly opened the door and smiled at Haley, who walked over to her with a smirk. "Sorry Hay", Kim said pulling her sweatshirt off.

"Let me guess, dad? She asked.

"Yep, our weekly conversation", Kim replied rolling her eyes.

"So, he still doesn't know you're doing this?" Haley questioned.

"Nope and he never will. He thinks it's a waste of time, hence why I am majoring in business management instead. He repeatedly told me, "You can't make a living off of a hobby" and that "No one else can run Crawford Corporation", Kim said firmly with a touch of bitterness.

"Now, that's just crazy. We will talk about later, you got to get to work", Haley finished, winking at Kim then walking away.

* * *

"Bye Hil, Luc, Soph. I will see you tomorrow", Jack said hugging each of his siblings.

"Why do you always have to leave" Sophia asked Jack as they released from the hug.

"Because I don't live here anymore Soph but you are my family so I came for dinner whenever I can", he replied, kissing her forehead. "I love you Sophia", he finished.

"I love you too Jackie", she replied smiling.

"Bye Jack", Lucas added as they did their handshake.

"Later jack", Hilary continued quickly, giving him a side hug and then running up the stairs to her room.

"Bye mom. Bye dad", Jack said walking over to the two people who changed his life and gave him a second chance.

"Bye sweetheart. I love you", Bethany replied, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

"I love you too", Jack whispered.

"Bye son", James added as they shared a quick hug.

With one last wave goodbye, Jack left and drove to work.

It was a Friday night so the bar would be pretty busy and that made Jack smile. Being a bartender wasn't Jack's ideal job but it paid pretty well and helped pay for schooling and with all the extra tip money he got, he always had enough to survive.

"Hey bro, ready for tonight?" Jerry asked popping out of nowhere.

"Yeah, let's do this", Jack replied as they did their handshake.

After a few minutes of prepping, Jerry blurted out, "You should come back every once in a while so you are still on his good side".

Jack instantly whirled around and glared s Jerry saying, "Yeah, I know. What time tonight?"

"After work", Jerry replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine", Jack gave in knowing he had to do it.

"Awesome! Just follow me over", Jerry finished walking away and finished up last minute things before the rush came.

* * *

10 o'clock rolled around as Kim was finishing cleaning up. She was grateful for Haley and this job as it gave her a chance to do what she loved, but the guilt of lying to her father as starting to get to her. Ever since her mother passed away a few years ago her father was determined to keep Kim as close as possible which led her to take over the family business. Now don't get her wrong, she loved she father but she also wanted to be her own person and running the business wasn't on her list but her father looked past that and pushed 'family comes first' on her.

* * *

It was 2 o'clock as Jack and Jerry were finishing cleaning up the bar as it closed less than an hour ago. "So, ready to head out?" Jerry asked as he locked up the last cabinet.

"Ugh, yeah I guess", Jack answered unenthusiastically.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad", Jerry reasoned as Jack raised his eyebrows. "Ok, fine. So it's a little rough but you have to know that he takes a real liking towards you", he added.

"He only likes me because of my skills and you", Jack pointed out.

"I see our point but you have to admit, things were never that bad towards us", Jerry responded.

"Whatever. Let's just get out of here and get this over with", Jack finished, pushing Jerry towards the door.

They both hoped in their cars as Jack followed Jerry to wherever. For most of the ride it wasn't that bad but as they kept driving the only thing running through Jack's mind was, "This is going to be a long night. Lord help me".

**And done. Please R&R and let me know what you think.**

**Please let's try 20-25 reviews before the next chapter.**

**Thanks and until time,**

**Missy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and happy Monday! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. I can't believe it got 16! You all totally made my day and I love you all! You are all the best.**

**eonsofmemories: Thank you so much! You made my day by reviewing. Yeah, I like that they are older too. It gives me more room for the characters personalities.**

**KarateGirl77: Thanks so much Gabs!**

**CZG. 3: Thank you so much on all accounts!**

**Izzybee5555555: Hehe thanks so much!**

**Kicklover24: Thank you so much and aw, that makes me so happy!**

**Ausllykickforever21: Hehe, yes it is and it's only beginning.**

**Guest: Here it is.**

**Kickfeaver: Yeah, there are a lot of questions but don't worry. They will all get answered throughout the story. Hang tight. **

**StoryToBeToldAsOne: Thank you so much on both reviews and for the kind words! You will find out soon.**

**xXSelenaXx: Thank you so much!**

**UnbreakableWarrior: Thanks so much!**

**Imagine Your Dreams: Thank you for both reviews and you will find out soon!**

**honeythecat123: Thank you so much on both accounts.**

**karategirl 199903: Thank you and I will try. The chapters will probably get longer in a few chapters.**

**Also for those of you who haven't checked out eonsofmemories stories; PLEASE DO! She is an amazing writer and you won't regret it! Thanks.**

**Enjoy!**

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

**Slam.**

Jack rolled over and hissed pain. "Fuck", he whispered as he got out of bed.

He walk into the bathroom and looked into the mirror only to see his face sporting a black eye and bruises on his cheek and jaw. His eyes traveled down his body to see more bruises all over his chest, shoulder, sides and stomach. "Asshole", he muttered, grabbing aspirin out of his medicine cabinet.

He then walked to the kitchen and grabbed a few ice packs to put on his face and shoulders, hoping they would help ease some of the pain. Once he was comfortable enough he closed his eyes and replayed the events from last night.

_Flashback: They arrived at an old run down warehouse the end of town and instantly Jack knew this wasn't good. He sat in his car, thinking about all the terrible things that could happen tonight but his thoughts were interrupted by Jerry knocking on his window._

_Jack got out of his car and glared at Jerry whispering under his breath, "I hate you"._

_Unfortunately Jerry heard replied, 'What did I do?"_

_Jack looked up and sighed, "Nothing, sorry. I just don't like this", he said honestly._

_"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, we will get out of this", Jerry responded, patting Jack's back._

_"I hope so. Thanks". Jack added, giving Jerry small smile._

_"No problem. You know I got your back", Jerry finished as he started to walk ahead. _

_Jerry knocked on the metal door as it opened a smidge a second later. "Martinez", the voice said._

_"Lion", he replied back as a door swung open._

_Jerry entered as Jack followed only to be stop by Lion. "Brewer, where the hell have you been hiding?"_

_"Nowhere", Jack replied casually, walking away._

_"Oh, the boss is going to love this", Lion said to himself, slamming the door shut._

_Jerry and Jack walked down a long hall before approaching two more guards. "Martinez. Brewer", one of the guards said._

_"Jaws. Marco", Jerry replied, giving them a head nod. _

_The guards opened the door to a large room and as Jerry and Jack entered, they felt the temperature rise 20 degrees. "Well, well, well, look with the dog dragged in", a voice said coming from behind the desk._

_The two were silent Jerry elbowed Jack in the side, signaling him to talk first. "Curlex", Jack said directly._

_"Jack Brewer. It's been a while", Curlex replied looking at the two._

_"Yeah, I guess it has been. Jerry talked me into coming", Jack answered dryly._

_"Well, Jerry is right. You're still a part of this family", Curlex added._

_"But I told you three years ago that I wanted out", Jack growled._

_"And 8 years ago when you beat up that guy to where he was hardly alive, sealed your fate. You are a part of this whether you like it or not", Curlex said sternly._

_"This is bullshit. I'm leaving", Jack shouted, throwing his arms in the air and turned around to leave._

_"The only way you are getting out of here is if you are dead. So I advise you to turn back around Brewer before things get ugly" Curlex hissed._

_Jack reluctantly turned back around with a stone cold expression and glared at Curlex who in returned glared right back. Jerry started to feel uncomfortable and shouted, "Is there any way you can work out a deal?"_

_Curlex broke his stare with Jack to give Jerry a scowl. "There are no deals here", he said harshly, eyeing the boys._

_Curlex knew Jack was strong and that's why he kept him. He was able to get the job done quickly and he couldn't lose that but deep down he knew Jack had a reason and he was going to use that as leverage later on. He smiled evilly and said, "Okay, here's the deal. Jack, you say you want out so let's hear why and if it's good enough and we can work something out because I'm a decent guy", Curlex said._

_Jack rolled his eyes and muttered 'yeah right' under his breath before answering, "I want to be there for my siblings"_

_Curlex had a blank expression on his face as he thought about it. Over the years Curlex had learned a lot about Jack through Jerry and he knew that after all the bad stuff that has happened to them, all Jack wanted was a happy, normal life and then the answer came to him. "Okay here's the deal Brewer. You can leave in a year; two years tops after you finish everything I need you to do without any questions. You do that, you're out but fail do so and let's just say that the people you love the most will suffer", Curlex said. Jack thought about it for a little bit as Curlex added, "You should take it because I don't make deals very often"._

_After another minute with Jerry watching him intensely Jack answered, "Fine, but mark my words; if you go back on your word, I will come after you"._

_"Haha, I would love to see you try", Curlex said chuckling and without even thinking Jack quickly walked behind him and kicked the back of his knee, causing him to fall down and immediately Jack was on the ground fighting two guards._

_After a few minutes Jack stood back to face Curlex. "I see you haven't lost your touch, but never do that again or you will never see the light of day", Curlex hissed as Jack turned around to leave with Jerry running to catch up._

_"Bro, what the hell was that", he shouted once they were outside._

_"I hate that guy", Jack growled._

_"I know, but for the next two years you have to keep your cool", Jerry warned._

_"Yeah, I know. See you tonight", Jack finished walking to his car. Once inside he shook his head, trying not to think about this anymore as he, "Shit, it's going to be a long few years" to himself as he drove away. _

_End flashback._

He felt the ice packs getting warm so he got up and glanced at the time to see it was close to noon. He decided to eat a little something; shower and then head over to the house to hang out with the siblings a little bit before dinner.

As he put the ice back in the freezer he paused and thought, "Fuck, I am going to have to explain this. Well that will be fun".

* * *

"Write a four page proposal on how to increase your profit in your business", Kim read to herself. "Ugh, this is so stupid!" she yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

Since it was a Saturday and she had nothing better to do, she decided to work on her paper that was due in few weeks. She rubber her temples, trying to calm down knowing this would be painful because since she had no idea about any of this stuff, she needed all the time she could get.

She turned on her radio, grabbed her textbooks, notebooks and started to read. An hour later she had a page and half completed and was thrilled. She decided she deserved a break so she called up the one person she knew could help. "Hey Haley, is the room open tonight?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, it free after 5 until closing. Come by whenever", she replied.

"Thanks, I will see you later", Kim finished happily, looking at her clock. She had an hour to spare so she grabbed her notebook and pen and headed to the kitchen. She made a sandwich then started going over more of her notes; marking sections she thought would help with the paper.

At five, she headed out and was overjoyed to have some time to herself and clear her head. All her life, all she wanted to was be Kim but there were always expectations to live up to but now that she was an adult she was slowly, very slowly making progress and maybe; just maybe she would get the push she always needed.

* * *

Little did each of them know that whether you plan things or not; life is unpredictable. Obstacles get in the way and the only thing you can do is stand tall and try your best to come out ahead and for the next year or two these two will be fighting with all their might.

**And there you go folks! Please R&R and let me know what you think.**

**Please let's try and get 40-45 reviews before the next chapter.**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone and Happy Monday! I seriously can't thank you enough for all the reviews, favorites and follows. You are hands down the best supports ever and I love you all! And 15 reviews; wow! That makes me so happy! Thank you.**

**eonsofmemories: Thank you so much and you are such a sweetheart! It's no problem and thank you too! Yeah, it kind of was but like you said, we need them and it will all come together later.**

**Elevate08: Aw, thank you so much.**

**Percyjacksonfangirl11: Thank you so much and here it is!**

**I Ship Kick: Thank you so much.**

**Anialoveskick: Thank you on all three accounts! Yeah, things will makes more sense as it goes along and I hoped you liked it! Thanks for the offer and you know I will!**

**swagmasterlol: You will have to wait and see.**

**KarateGirl77: Thank you so much!**

**Kickfeaver: Thanks so much and here you go!**

**StoryToBeToldAsOne: Aw, I am so glad to hear that and yeah, poor him. Thanks so much!**

**Guset01: Thanks so much and here it is!**

**LoveYaAll: Aw, thank you so much!**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: Thank you so much and you will have to wait and see.**

**JarrettorForever: Thank you so much.**

**Guest: Here it is!**

**Ausllykickforever21: Yay, I am glad to hear that! Thanks.**

**Enjoy!**

Jack finally arrived to work after an eventful dinner with his family. He had to admit that it went better then he thought but at the same time, it put another thought of worry in his mind and at this moment of time in his life, he really didn't need or want it.

Flashback: Jack arrived at the house ready to take on whatever the afternoon had to offer and he knew that as soon as he rang the doorbell it was going to start.

A few seconds later the door swung open to reveal Hilary who was texting away on her phone. "Hey Jack", she said happily, giving him a hug.

"Hey Hil, who are you talking to?" he asked.

"No one", she replied quickly.

"Ok, calm down. I was just wondering", Jack answered putting his hands up in defeat.

"So-", Hilary started and then actually looked at Jack as she screamed, "Oh my god, what the hell happened to you face?"

"Sshhh…" Jack hissed covering her mouth.

Instantly Bethany came running out of the kitchen, "Hilary, what's wrong? Why are- Jack, what happened honey?" she asked rushing over to her two children and grabbing Jack's face to look at it closer.

"Nothing, I am fine mom", Jack sighed, trying to get out of her grip.

"This isn't nothing. Now you tell me what really happened this instant", she demanded.

"Fine. It really is nothing; just some guys drinking too much last night", Jack replied as smoothly as possible.

"Oh sweetheart, that's terrible. Are you sure you are ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah mom, I am fine. Please don't worry", Jack pleaded not wanting her to be concerned.

"Ok, I'll try", she finished, kissing his cheek. "Now you four better stay out of trouble until dinner", she added as she turned around to walk back into the kitchen.

"Come on Muhammad Ali, let's fix up your face", Hilary said, walking up the stairs.

Once they entered her room, she signaled Jack to sit at her vanity as she went through her draws, grabbing everything she needed. She pulled out some face powder and concealer as she gently started to dab the bruises with Jack winced every once in a while.

Hilary was almost done covering up all the bruises when she said, "Must have been some fight".

"Yeah, you can say that ", Jack replied in a harsher tone than he wanted.

"Jack", Hilary started before getting cut off by Sophia running into the room screaming, "Jack!"

"Hey Soph, how are you?" Jack asked, picking her up and hugging her.

"Good, can you please sing me a song?" she asked giving Jack her puppy dog eyes.

Jack couldn't resist that look and said, "Yeah, I will sing. Go grab my guitar"

Sophia squealed with excitement as she ran out of the room.

"Jack", Hilary tried again but getting cut off by Luke this time.

"Hey Jack", he said walking into the room.

"Hey, what's up bro?" Jack asked as they did their handshake.

"Nothing much since yesterday and why are you at Hil's makeup station?" Luke asked with confusion.

"No reason, just sitting", Jack replied quickly.

"Ok…" Luke responded not caring. He was about to leave when Sophia came running back in with Jack's guitar. "Are you singing?" he asked turning back around.

"Yep, Sophia wanted me to", Jack answered as he started to tune his guitar.

Hilary grabbed Sophia and sat down on her bed with Luke following suit. Jack grabbed Hilary's vanity chair and starting stroking a familiar tune that made everyone smile.

"Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start  
They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself, and I  
Didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself, and I  
Didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans  
Wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is a prize

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself, and I  
Didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself, and I  
I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know"

Once he finished, the three clapped and a voice came from the side. "I always love it when you sing. I miss it".

"Thanks mom and don't worry, I'll sing more when I am over", Jack replied smiling.

Bethany smiled back and added," I can't wait and wash up, dinners ready".

They enjoyed a nice family dinner and it was a feeling Jack never wanted to lose.

As Jack was getting ready to leave as Hilary quickly whispered, "Be safe alright" and his mother asked him not to get involved in any more fights. If only it was that simple.

End flashback.

So now here he was, getting ready for the Saturday night rush when the celling started to leak. Jack went to the closet to get the step ladder when he noticed it wasn't there. "Hey Lou, where's the ladder?' Jack asked his boss.

"Oh um, I think HJ has it. You can go get it", Lou replied.

"Alright, be back in 15. When Jerry gets here tell him we need more ice in the left freezer", Jack said as he turned around to leave.

* * *

Kim was searching through songs, trying to find the perfect one to help her relax. After another handful of songs she found the perfect one as she put it into her iPod dock and went to the center of the room.

The soft beat started playing as she glided across the floor. She danced for a few minutes before turning around and screaming when she saw someone standing there, watching her. "Can I help you?" Kim asked, glaring at the person. The person continued staring at Kim, eyeing her up and down. She started to feel uncomfortable as she yelled, "Hey perv, eyes up here. If you don't need anything get out of here before I call the cops".

The person suddenly snapped out of their trance and replied coolly, "Calm down princess, I am nor here for you. I just need something that belongs to me".

"First off, DON'T call me princess and secondly what's yours?" Kim asked.

"It's a step ladder. Apparently HJ borrowed it a few days ago", the person replied.

"HJ? You mean Haley? Kim questioned.

"Yeah Haley. We call her HJ at the bar down the street" the person answered.

Kim just nodded and walked over their storage closet and grabbed the step ladder. "Here" Kim said pushing the ladder into the person's chest.

"Oof, thanks", the person grumbled.

"Yep, now bye" Kim finished, walking away.

The person nodded and started to walk away but before they left, they looked over their shoulder one last time to get one last look at the unfriendly but talented blonde.

**And done! Please R&R and let me know what you think.**

***if you wanted to know what Kim was dancing to, it's a mixture between Alexandra Raisman, Charlie White and Candace Cameron Bure, and Candace Cameron Bure contemporary routines on dancing with the stars. You can check them out on YouTube.**

**Please let's try and get 60 reviews before the next chapter that will most likely be posted next Monday!**

**Thanks and until time,**

**Missy xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Happy Monday and Happy Memorial Day! Thank you to everyone who has served for our country. **

**There is a small authors note at the end so please read it. **

**Ausllykickfoirver21: Yep, they did and yes, he was…lol.**

**Percyjacksonfangirl11: Here you go!**

**Anialoveskick: Aw, thanks A and haha, don't worry. They will have a better one next time! **

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: Hehe, yes they did and we will shall see…just kidding.**

**KarateGirl77: Thanks so much Gabs!**

**Kickfeaver: Thank you so much and glad to hear!**

**UnbreakableWarrior: Thanks so much!**

**swagmasterlol: Yes, they did and I like that idea and can definitely work that in!**

**StoryToBeToldAsOne: Thanks so much and yeah, they kind of did.**

**Enjoy!**

The weekend flew by as well as the week. Jack had his first task a few days ago as this wasn't how he wanted to live for the next two years.

Jack thought about how he ended up in this situation but in all honestly; he knew exactly how. He was a little boy who was mad at the world and was so desperate to belong somewhere that when Jerry came into the picture he immediately jumped right on board. He knew Jerry was different by his attitude and the way he carried himself but bring different was a good thing in his mind. Jerry didn't care about school or people but he did care about his 'group' that Jack unfortunately met and that right there should have been a sign. A sign that he knew would lead to trouble. But did he listen? Nope. And here he was eight years later, trying to leave and start a life that at the moment would have to get put on pause; just like everything else right now.

* * *

"Dad, I can't just fly out to California to meet the new team you assembled. I have school and a job", Kim yelled frustrated.

"You are an excellent student. Just do a few extra assignments on your downtime to be ahead and who cares about your job? All you do is answer phones all day. In two years you will be the one running the show", he father countered.

"Dad, listen. I am happy and honored to take over the company but I am still me. A 21 year old girl who wants a life outside of work. Let me have it", Kim pleaded.

Her dad missed her sarcastic tone in the beginning and her plea for a normal life and cut right to the chase. "Kimberly, when I was 21 I was already Junior VP of the company. There's no time for a life. The ticket will be waiting for you at JFK Airport on Friday. Good luck", he said him and hung up.

"Argh", Kim screamed. "Well, if that's the case might as well get started on that assignment", she thought as she headed to her bedroom to get everything she needed. "Way to spend my Tuesday night", she grumbled to herself.

* * *

"Hey Ja- ow", Jerry cried lying on the floor, holding his face.

"Oh, sorry Jer", Jack replied quickly, helping him up. "I'll get you some ice".

Once Jerry got the ice, the two sat at the bar and Jack asked, "Are you sure you're okay?" "Yep, I'm good. I should be used to it by now. I mean, this isn't the first time I accidentally scared you and you hit me but we were doing so good. What happened?" Jerry wondered.

"I don't know dude. I think it's from a few days ago", he replied back.

"Seriously? I mean, it wasn't even that bad", Jerry tried to reason.

"Not that bad...well okay, so maybe you are right about that but come on. I bet up a guy for crying out loud. And all for what? A few thousand dollars that one, we don't even get a cut of, two; that's probably illegal and three; that Curlex couldn't even get himself!" Jack screeched.

"Well, you do know that the boss never does his own work", Jerry pointed out.

"Whatever", Jack blew off, rubbing his temples and trying so desperately to push the memories of that night out of his mind but the power he felt and the sounds he heard from the person would not only stay with him but haunt him for the years to come.

* * *

"Thanks for dropping me off", Kim said hugging Haley she grabbed her suitcase from the trunk.

"Of course! And I'm sorry you have to go. Why don't you just tell him you don't want to do it?" Haley asked when they separated.

"You know exactly why. He will first freak out and then probably disowned me", Kim yelled.

"Well, I can see the first one but seriously, you are his daughter. He wouldn't throw that away", Haley reasoned.

"Are you kidding me? If the thought of me being his daughter meant anything to him, I would be dancing and performing. Not lying about my job and getting a business degree. He cares more about the company. Always has, always will. Anyways thanks again. I'll call you when I am situated", Kim finished, hugging Haley the one last time before walking into the airport.

Haley nodded and waved goodbye, watching Kim disappear in the crowd of people. Once Kim was long gone Haley got back into her car and thought, "Poor thing" as she started to drive away.

* * *

"Alright, let's roll", Jerry shouted to Jack as they locked up the bar.

"Seriously? What it is this time ?' Jack asked.

"I don't know. All the message said was, "Bag pick up at 1904 Hillside Dr",

Jerry read.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with", Jack sighed walking to his car.

They drove 20 minutes, arriving at a fairly fancy housing complex and parked a few houses down, not wanting to get caught. As the two walked up the stone pathway, Jack knew that the richer people were harder to work with and knew tonight was going to be a long night.

After approaching the door, Jerry took a step back and let Jack take the lead. With a roll of the eyes Jack knocked a few times only to be greeted by tall, muscular guard carrying a M19 on his belt strap. "What", he sneered.

"We are here for a pick up", Jack replied in the most manliest tone.

"Code?" The guard asked

"D4", Jack answered firmly .

"Yeah, there's no pick up for D4" , the guard said before slamming the door in their face.

"Jerry!" Jack yelled, causing him to flick.

"I'm on it", Jerry replied quickly.

* * *

"Thank you", Kim said to the cabdriver once they arrived at the hotel where she was not only staying but with the meeting was being held.

She checked in, changed into the appropriate attire and called Haley. By the time she was done it was close to 5 o'clock as they were scheduled to meet at 5:15 for drinks.

She grabbed her purse and headed out, hoping tonight wouldn't be a disaster.

Kim arrived at the bar to see a small group gathered in the corner. Not sure what to do, she just decided to walk over and was instantly greeted. "Hello Ms. Crawford, my name is Morgan. My brother Spencer and I run the Northern California branch", she said with a smile, extending her hand.

"Hello, its to meet you", Kim replied with a smile and then glanced at everyone.

"Before we get started let me introduce you to the team. This is Dustin, our VP", she started, pointing to the right and working counterclockwise. "Carla is head of HR, Cindy is head of marketing and sales and lastly Cory is head of accounting".

Kim smiled and nodded as Cory reached into his briefcase and pulled out an envelope. "These are our records from the past six months when we first got started".

"And this is our plan for the next year", Cindy added, handing Kim another envelope.

"Now, I am sure you are tired and hungry, having to fly all the way from New York to here so let's just grab some dinner so we can get to know each other and then meet up tomorrow after you get a chance to go over everything", Morgan suggested.

"Yay", kim thought but replied, "That sounds great".

As they made their way to the restaurant Kim thought that they really were a nice group of people but couldn't get her mind off thinking it was not only going to be a long night but a long weekend.

* * *

"Ok, he said it's in a black box and if they won't give it to us, we take it from them", Jerry said once he hung up with Curlex.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me", Jack screamed. "How are we even suppose to get inside?"

"I don't know man. Let's just come down and think of the easiest way to do this", Jerry replied trying to calm Jack down.

"Argh", Jack growled, pacing back-and-forth.

The two stood outside for a few minutes thinking of a plan when Jerry noticed a window cracked open on the side of the house. "Hey look", Jerry whispered, hitting Jack's shoulder.

"What?" He hissed.

"That window is open. All we need to do is push it a little wider, hop in, search the house and then hop back out", Jerry said quickly.

"Um, yeah...NO! Jack yelled.

"Well, what do you have?" Jerry questioned.

"Ugh, fine. Let's just do this so we can get out of here", Jack gave in as they their way to the window.

As Jack hoisted Jerry up he thought, 'Why can't anything ever be simple'.

**And there you go folk! Please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**Please let's try and get close to 70 before the next chapter that will hopefully be posted next Monday or Tuesday. **

**Authors Note: Do you like the little when I reply back to you or not? And secondly, I will try and update every week but with two other stories going also it may be pushed to every other week. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Sorry it's so late, things have been busy. I have decided to update my three stories once a month; beginning, middle and end. It will give me more time to write, edit and everything in between. Once things slow down I may go back to the once a week thing but not sure yet. Thanks for all the support and love for my stories. You are all seriously the best!**

**Ausllykickforever21: You will find out soon and yeah, I know. I feel bad for her too. **

**KarateGirl77: Aw, thanks so much Gabs! **

**swagmasterlol: Haha, you never know. Thanks for the faith…lol. I totally get you and trust me, they will interact soon and then things will kind of start. Also the title tells it all in the end. **

**Anialoveskick: Thank you A. I will it may seem confusing but it will make sense soon. And aw, that's awesome! I noticed that. Thanks so much, that makes me so happy! **

**Percyjacksonfan11: Thanks and I am glad to hear that! **

**Elevate08: I know, me too. He's in a rough spot. **

**StoryToBeToldAsOne: Yep and thank you so much!**

**Kickfeaver: Thanks so much Amz!**

**TheMisteryGirl007: Thank you so much! **

**Kicklover24: Hehe, thanks so much! **

**Guest: Thank you so much! **

**UnbreakableWarrior: Thank you so much! **

**Eonsofmemories: Thank you for all the advice and suggestions. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Jack woke up the next morning with a stinging sensation in his left arm that made him feel like his skin was on fire. He quickly jolted up and looked at his arm only to see it three different shades as his mind went from confusion to anger in a mere five seconds. He made his way to the bathroom, searching through multiple cabinets before finally finding everything he needed. He cleaned his wound and securely wrapped it, walking back into the bedroom to grab his phone needing to make a call. He searched through his contacts, pushed the call button and prayed that the person would answer.

After five rings a rather calming voice answered. "Hey Jack, is everything ok?" the person asked.

"Not really. I need your help. Do you have time today? Or like now?" Jack replied in a serious and rushed tone.

"Yeah, I have time right now. Stop by any time before ten", the person responded as Jack glanced at his clock.

"Great. I will be there in twenty. Thanks", Jack finished quickly.

"Not a problem", the person concluded as they hung up.

Jack quickly changed and on his way out thought sarcastically 'Well, here's to another eventful day', but little did he know just what the day had in store for him.

* * *

"Hey Haley, its Kim. I just wanted to let you know that my flight is on time so I should be arriving around two thirty, so I will meet you around 3", Kim said leaving Haley a message once she passed through airport security.

The weekend went better than she expected. The new team her father put together was a great fit, not only for the area but as a team as they worked really well together. They were all around the same age give or take a few years; or like nine or ten but they not only loved what they were doing but loved that they could change the face of what the company was known for into something fresh and what people were looking for today.

But the one thing she loved the most was the way they treated her. They never once talked to her in the strict 'only business' tone but in a friendly and caring way that made her feel like she was actually a part of the team instead of their boss. She was surprisingly going to miss them, but she couldn't wait to go back home; to sleep in her own bed and dance.

She made her way to her gate with half an hour to spare as she thought about her two lives and the choices she would have to make; including the choice of what she would have to leave behind.

* * *

It was half past eight when Julie heard persistent knocking on the door. She quickly went to answer it and once the door was unlocked and opened she gasped in shock. "Jack? What are you doing here?" she asked giving him a hug.

"Hey Julie. I am actually here to see Milton", Jack replied as they released.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, I am fine Jules. Don't worry", Jack finished as he kissed her hair, making his way to the back to where Milton's office was located.

Jack knocked a few times before letting himself in. "Hey Milton", Jack said closing the door behind him.

Milton quickly finished typing and smiled at Jack. "Hey. How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been better", replied honestly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Milton asked seriously.

"Nah, I am good but I do need your help", Jack responded, also in a serious tone.

"Sure, what's up?" Milton asked, shifting his chair to face Jack better.

Jack unzipped his sweatshirt and pulled up his sleeve to show Milton his wrapped bicep. "What the hell happened?" Milton shouted, quickly getting up.

"It's just a cut. I need you to stitch me up though", Jack said as calmly as possible.

Milton eyed Jack knowing that that probably was a lie but having known Jack for years now, he knew not to push him to answers. "Fine. Go to exam room two", he huffed as Jack nodded and left the room.

Milton sighed as he watched Jack disappear and only hoped it wasn't as bad as he thought or what he really knew deep down.

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up", Kim said as she got into Haley's car.

"It's no problem at all. So how was it?" she asked curiously.

"Honestly, it was actually nice. Dad created a really good time", Kim replied with a half-smile.

"Well, I am glad to hear that but I am so glad to have you back. These past three days without you were boring", Haley joked.

"Ha-ha, whatever", Kim laughed. "After lunch can we stop by the studio?" she continued.

"Um, of course!" Haley cheered.

The two arrived at a small bistro, still laughing and chatting it up. Kim missed Haley but knew that this was something she would have to get used to.

* * *

"Alright, I'm done", Milton said pushing the cart away.

"Thanks man. I really owe you", Jack said hopping off the exam table.

"No, it's all good but please be careful. You are Jerry", Milton semi pleaded.

Jack rose an eyebrow pretending not to know what Milton was talking about but Milton stared right back telling Jack he knew exactly what this was as it wasn't the first time he had to patch him up. Jack sighed and replied, "Don't worry about us. We're all good and please don't tell Julie about this", Jack whispered.

"WHAT?!" Milton yelled a little louder than intended.

"Please, the less people that know the better. I can't keep dragging you both into this", Jack said seriously.

"And I get that but her and I actually have a good thing going on right now and she's your cousin!" Milton hissed.

"Yeah, I know both of those things and that's why you can't tell her. Please Milton, you need to trust me", Jack warned.

After a few seconds Milton gave in. "Fine", he exhaled.

"Thanks", Jack sighed in relief, patting Milton's shoulder as he left the room.

Julie was hanging up the phone when Jack came around the corner. "Is everything ok?" Julie asked anxious.

"Yeah everything is fine Jules. Just needed to talk to a guy", Jack lied as Julie smiled. "Tell Uncle Ty hello for me", Jack continued hugging her.

"I will and you tell Uncle James and Aunt Bethany hello for me as well", she said after the hug.

"I will and take care. I'll see you soon", Jack finished, waving goodbye and walking out the door.

He sighed in defeat as it was times like these that he really hated what his life turned into.

* * *

"Alright Kimmers, I'm heading out", Haley called out to Kim who was still dancing away.

"Ok, I'll be leaving soon too", Kim yelled back.

"Alright, be safe kid", Haley finished, turning around and leaving the blonde to whatever she was working on.

Twenty minutes later Kim was packing up two bags, using the trick Haley taught her since one, she would be walking alone and two, it was a little late and dark. She shut off the lights and locked the door, checking it a few times before heading home.

She was walking, enjoying the nice evening chill on her hot body when she was suddenly shaken out of her trance by a random guy trying to snatch her purse. She knew it wasn't smart but she was going to fight back a little as she tugged back and screamed, "Let go".

The guy grunted and hissed, "You let go little girl and no one gets hurt".

Kim, being stubborn wouldn't let go without a fight but since it was cold, the ground was a little wet causing Kim's leg to twist a little from the constant pushing and pulling back and forth.

After a few more tugs and pulling the guy pulled a little harder than Kim expected and she lost her balance twisting her ankle trying not to fall. The guy instantly took off as Kim started to fall. She put her hands out, trying to brace herself for impact but it never came as she felt a tight grip around her waist. She quickly caught her breath and snapped out of her trance, smiling to herself. She was still smiling as she looked up to thank whoever save her but as soon as she saw he persons face she was utterly speechless and in shock.

* * *

**And there you go folks! Please R&R and let me know what you think. Do you like Milton and Julie? Should I keep them as recurring characters?**

**Please let's try to reach 80 reviews before the next chapter!**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and happy Tuesday! Thank you all so much for all the reviews and love for this story! 18 reviews is amazing and I am happy I get to share it with you! You seriously are the best and I love you all.**

**Guest: Hehe, well you will have to wait and see and yeah, I know. Thank you and I will try my hardest to do that.**

**DirectorT: Just wait and see and thank you so much!**

**honeythecat123: Thank you so much and don't worry I will.**

**Ausllykickforever21: Glad to hear that. Thank you!**

**Kickfeaver: Thanks so much Amz and you will have to just wait and see.**

**StoryToBeToldAsOne: Aw, I am glad to hear that. Thank you so much!**

**LoveYaAll: I am so glad to hear that, thank you!**

**Camela1998: I will, and thank you so much!**

**Latin Girl 16: Ok, thanks and I can definitely work something in for him.**

**UnbreakableWarrior: Thank you so much!**

**Guest: Thanks so much and I am happy to hear that!**

**Anialoveskick: Thanks so much A and haha. Yeah, it's a little earlier than a month and I will, thank you!**

**BoldText: Thank you so much!**

**Guest: Aw, thank you so much! Means a lot.**

**KarateGirl77: Thanks so much Gabs!**

**eonsofmemories: Thank you for all the advide! **

**Imagine Your Dreams: Thank you so much and yeah, I do too!**

**Aaron Stone: Thanks so much and I will.**

**Enjoy!**

Just when you think you can't take anymore, one more thing gets added and as much as you don't want to get involved, just one glance can make all the difference.

* * *

Kim finally stood, looking at the person who saved her. She couldn't believe he was right there, right in front of her. "Jerry?" she whispered

He looked at her, eyeing her for a second before he replied with a goofy smile, "Kim? Long time no see".

"You can say that again. How have you been?" she asked curiously.

"I am good, can't complain too much. What about you?" he answered quickly, trying to avoid having to give details.

Kim just couldn't believe that her best friend and old neighbor was really in front of her. She leapt forward and engulfed him in a tight hug. "I am fine. It's so good to see you", she choked.

"It's good to see you too", he stated honestly, releasing from the hug and putting Kim back on the ground.

He saw her trying balancing on one leg and quickly added, "Let's get you some ice for your ankle before it gets worse" as Kim nodded. He bent down, allowing Kim hopped on his back and took off to the bar.

As Jerry walked, Kim was the happiest she has been in a long time while Jerry thought of the real reason he hadn't seen Kim in years. Once he stared to get in trouble, his parents moved them over to the next city; a good thirty minutes away but then that just lead to where he is now, which looking at current things now isn't any better.

Once they arrived at the bar, Jerry set Kim down on the counter and he went to grab ice. They were both shocked but happy to have their friend back but little did Kim know what exactly she was getting herself into.

* * *

"Mom, I really have to get going", Jack whined as he was still in his mother's embrace.

"I know. I just love when you are here", she replied smiling.

"I know. I do too", Jack responded, kissing her cheek.

He waved goodbye to everyone and as he got into his car, his phone rang and without looking at who it was he answered in an unpleasant tone. "Hello?"

"Now, is that any way to talk to your boss and friend?" Curled asked in condescending tone.

Jack tensed as his words as his knuckles tuned white gripping the phone. "Sorry Curlex. I didn't look at the screen. What's up?" Jack asked wanting to get right to the point.

"I just wanted to make sure you are ok", Curlex answered in a caring tone that Jack knew was fake.

"Yeah, I am fine. Thanks for asking but can I ask you something?" Jack wondered.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Curlex inquired.

"I was just wondering what's in that box", Jack asked.

"You will find out tonight. Bring Jerry with you", Curlex finished as he hing up.

Jack groaned as he stared to drive off tired of all this secrecy.

* * *

"So, how are you feeling?" Jerry asked, grabbing Kim another bag of ice.

"I'm fine. Thank you Jerry, for everything", she replied.

"No worries. So, how's business? Jerry asked.

"Business?" Kim questioned.

"Yeah, you know; Crawford Incorporated", Jerry said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh, it's fine. I actually just got back from California this morning", Kim replied in a happy time.

"Wow look at you", he grinned and then asked curiously, "So what are you doing down here?"

"I was at the dance studio down the street", she answered looking at the ground.

Before Jerry could answer Jack came stomping in. "Hey bro, what's wrong with you?" Jerry wondered seeing the angry look plastered on Jack's face.

Jack was about to answer but when he finally looked up and saw the talented but mean blonde he was beyond shocked. "Princess?" Jack asked confused.

Kim looked up at the voice and shot back "Perv?"

Jerry look between the two as confusion filled the air. "Wait, you two know each other?" Jerry asked interested.

"Not really", Kim swiftly answered.

"Yeah, we only met once when I had to get the ladder back from HJ", Jack added.

"Oh, okay wait- you dance with HJ?" Jerry probed.

"Yeah and teach classes", Kim answered.

"Wow, so you dance and run the CI? Impressive!" Jerry smiled.

"Er, kind of," Kim started as she looked between the two guys in front of her. She knew she had to go before things intensified. "Well thanks again Jerry. We should really catch up some time", Kim finished hopping off the counter and landing unsteadily.

Jack instinctively reached out and caught Kim as her balance was still a little rocky. At the touch, both felt a tingling sensation which caused Jack to instantly let go of Kim, causing her to fall on her butt.

She glared up at him, losing the new found feeling immediately as Jack snapped out of what was running through his mind. He freely extended a hand to help her as he whispered an apology. Kim rolled her eyes and walked out at the bar but not before turning back around and catching Jack's eyes on her as they were mixed with confusion and intrigue. She started to feel butterflies in her stomach she quickly exited the building. She made it to the curb just as Jerry came running with keys in his hand. "I'll give you a lift. We can continue to catch up", he said smiling.

"Sounds like a plan", she replied as they walked to his car.

* * *

2 o'clock rolled around quickly as the whole night was a blur for Jack. He couldn't stop thinking about two things; the blonde, whose name he still didn't know but saw the worried look in her eyes before she left and for some reason he wanted to know more and then there was Curlex and that damn box.

He was counting down the days till he could leave all this behind but with not even a month into this he knew it was going to go on forever.

He and Jerry locked up the bar and once again made their way to see Curlex.

Once they arrived they were escorted into Curlex's office and instantly things started to blow up. "Jerry, Jack. So glad you could join me", Curlex said in a mischievous tone.

"Yeah, now tell us what's in that damn box because we almost got ourselves killed trying to get it", Jack yelled.

"Now, now. Calm down", Curlex started but got cut off by Jack.

"I will not calm down. Last night we got shot at and now my arm hurts like a bitch", Jack hissed.

"Well, you did know what the job requires. Anyways here", Curlex finished, opening the box and handing it to Jack.

Jack looked inside and only saw a USB drive. "A USB drive?" Jack asked confused.

"Yep. It has every person we are after. So, for the next two years this is what you will be working on", Curlex answered, grabbing the box back out of Jack's hand.

"Seriously?" Jerry joined in slightly lost at where this conversation was heading.

"Yes. We will take back what is mine. Look for a message soon", Curlex finished as some guards came up from behind and grabbed Jack and Jerry shoulders, forcefully turning them around and pushing them out door.

Once outside Jack glared at Jerry and growled mostly to himself but still looking in Jerry's direction, "Are you fucking kidding me? We have to steal all this shit. Yesterday was bad enough but now we have to do it like every time?"

"Jack, listen. I know this all seems terrible and I'm not going to lie; it really is shitty but we have to do this and hopefully it will get better as we go", Jerry try to reason.

"You know I love you Jerry, but nothing you say or anything we do is going to make this situation any better. We just need to keep our shit together and try to survive", Jack responded, relieving a heavy sigh.

"I get you", Jerry started but paused trying to come up with something. After a few second nothing was coming so he added, "Well, I have to head out", walking to his car.

"Why?" Jack asked curiously.

"Because I have plans tomorrow", Jerry replied.

"Plans? What plans?" Jack grilled.

"Nothing much. Just breakfast with Kim", Jerry answered, wondering why Jack was so interested in this.

"Kim?" Jack said in a low voice, thinking to himself but loud enough for Jerry to hear.

"Yeah, Kim. The blonde at the bar tonight", Jerry responded with a smile.

'So, that's her name' Jack thought. "Oh, cool. Well, have a nice time", Jack finished in a harsher than intended.

Jerry picked on the tone but didn't think too much of it as he retorted, "Thanks. See you tomorrow night", getting into his car.

Jack followed Jerry out of Curlex's driveway, having this unknown feeling in the pit of his stomach that he never felt before.

He was happy Jerry met someone but when he caught Kim's eyes, he saw she was holding something back and even though he didn't know her, he wanted to. And maybe, just maybe be her friend but she was taken and he would have to accept that; if only he knew how wrong he was about the whole thing that would eventually change everything.

* * *

**And there you go! Please R&R and let me know what you think. I know some of you may be upset that Jack wasn't the one to save Kim and honestly the idea of Jerry just came to me but it will add another loop in the story. **

**Please let's try for 100 reviews before the next chapter. I know**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Happy Monday! Thank you so much for all the support and love for this story! It means the world to me and I can't wait for you all to join me on this crazy adventure.**

**Ausllykickforver21: Aw, thank you and I am so happy to hear that and haha, yeah! Just a little bit.**

**MusicWithinMe: Haha, just a smidge and thank you so much! **

**Camela1998: Thank you and glad to hear that!**

**Anialoveskick: Thanks so much A!**

**Kicklover24: Aw, thank you much! You are too sweet and your kind words means a lot!**

**Kickfeaver: Thank you so much and we will just have to wait and see!**

**DirectorT: Haha, don't worry about that and yes, he is very love struck. Thank you.**

**Imagine Your Dreams: Aw, thank you so much!**

**Rocker240: Aw, I am so glad you like it! Really, thank you so much!**

**StoryToBeToldAsOne: Hehe, yes he does and thanks so much!**

**Aaron Stone: Aw, thank you so much and I most definitely will keep it up! Don't you worry, thank you for that and great minds think alike!**

**Enjoy!**

Jack was woken up from his dreamless sleep by the very irritating sound of his phone. Without opening his eyes, he reached out to the nightstand right next to his bed as his hand flew around helpless trying to reach his phone. Seconds later, his fingertips gently grazed the corner of the phone as he slightly twisted his body for more leverage. Once the phone was in his hand, he slid it open to answer to call. "Hello?" he said groggily.

"Jack, honey, are you ok?" the voice came across the other line.

At the sound, Jack woke up a little more as his eyes were now wide open. "Mom, what's up?" he asked curiously.

"Your aunt Taylor was involved in a car accident and I was wondering if you could watch Luke and Sophia until tonight when Hilary comes back?" his mother asked quickly and desperately.

"Yeah, of course mom. Don't worry. I will be over in like thirty, forty minutes tops", Jack quickly replied, jumping out of bed.

"Thank you sweetie. See you soon", she finished, hanging up.

He quickly showered, dressed and grabbed extra clothing just in case. He ran out of his apartment and hopped in his car making the twenty minute drive in less than ten minutes.

He pulled in front of the house and jumped out of the car, not even making it halfway up the pathway before the door opened to reveal his dad carrying two big suitcases. "Here dad, let me help you", Jack swiftly said, grabbing one of them out of his hands.

"Thanks Jack. Sorry we had to wake you", his father replied with a small smile as they placed the luggage it the car.

"Don't worry about it. Aunt Taylor is more important than my sleep", Jack answered, slamming the trunk shut.

James gave his son a smirk. Even in times like this, Jack always knew how to keep it light and he hoped that he never lost that trait because even when life gets tough you need to be able to take it and then move on and not dwell on happened. "Ok, so I know your mother didn't tell you everything when she called but we are going to be gone for a week at first, taking in the whole situation. We will call you once we know anything and I am sorry to spring this on you", his dad finished, catching his breath.

Jack grabbed his father's shoulders, getting him to focus on him as he said, "Dad, it really is no problem. Take all the time need. Hilary and I will figure everything out. Besides, mom needs to be with her sister right now".

The two shared a hug as his mother came running out with a few extra bags. "Jack, sweetheart. Thank you for doing this. We will call you later tonight, ok?" Bethany said giving him a quick hug and kiss to the temple.

"Don't mention it mom. Go and be safe", Jack said, opening his mother's door.

James and Bethany got in the car and waved goodbye as they backed out of the driveway. Once they rounded the corner, Jack made his way into the house to see Luke running around, snatching all his stuff and Sophia dragging her backpack down the stairs. Jack looked at his phone to see it just after seven-thirty. "Luke, what time do you start school?" Jack asked when Luke ran in front of him.

"I start at eight", he replied, bolting in the other direction.

"Soph, what time do you start school?" Jack asked, knowing it was probably a long shot.

"Eight-fifteen", she answered, putting her shoes on that were by the front door.

Ten minutes later Luke reappeared with his backpack and jacket in tow and said catching his breath, "Ok, I am ready to go".

"Alright then, let's head out", Jack cheered, grabbing Sophia's hand and making their way to his car.

Once everyone was buckled in Jack took off, knowing today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Eight o'clock rolled around as Kim sat in an empty booth in the back of the coffee shop; waiting for Jerry to arrive.

A few minutes later, her order was ready as Jerry cane strolling in. He scanned the room before his eyes landed on the smiling blonde and made his way over to her. "Hey Kimmy", he said happily, giving her a hug.

"Hey Jerry, thanks for meeting me. I know it's early, sorry", Kim replied with a grin.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I am happy to see you and its nothing coffee can't fix", he responded, winking at her. "I'll be right back", he signals to the line.

Jerry got up and patted Kim's hand, causing her to giggle at his actions. 'Same old Jerry. Always making people laugh' she thought

A few minutes later he returned and got right to business. "So Kimmy, what have you been up to all these years?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, you know. School, the strict and consistent training and hounding of the family business", she started, looking at her coffee. "What about you? Where have you been?"

"I've been around; you know, mom was always trying to get us into the best schools and programs so we moved up north and just a few years ago I finally came back down", he lied calmly.

He hated lying to Kim and not being to tell her about the real reason but he just couldn't put all that craziness on her shoulders after reconnecting after all these years.

"Well I am glad you are back and we can finally hang out again", Kim grinned.

"Yeah, me too. You are probably my only sane friend", he joked.

Kim laughed and asked, "What about your bar buddy?"

Jerry smirked and responded, "Nah, he's just as crazy as me but I guess that's why we are friends. I met Jack when we were like 12 maybe 13 and became instant friends. Still till this day we have a really strong friendship".

'Hm, Jack? Not a terrible name and not bad to look at but he still kind of creped me out but if he's Jerry's friend, might as well try and be nice', Kim thought before answering, "Well, I am glad you have someone to keep you out of trouble".

"Ha-ha, yep", Jerry shot back quickly but thought, 'oh, if only you knew'.

They spent the next few hours catching up and sharing crazy and funny story from their past with the addition of their dysfunctional and dramatic families. It was good for the both of them to have this time together to just be Jerry and Kim without the other titles.

* * *

Jack returned home, exhausted and starving. He got the rundown of the day. From what time Luke and Sophia needed to be picked up to all of their extracurricular activities. He need to call Hilary about what time she was coming over and call Jerry and Curlex about the unexpected bump in the road.

The conversation with Hilary was uneventful as they spent a good thirty minutes playing phone tag. Jerry was useless as he didn't answer any of his calls and that sparked another fire in Jack as he thought about Jerry's date with Kim and wondered why it bothered him so much. And then there was Curlex who surprising took the news well but Jack knew he would have to pay for it later.

He deiced to make himself some breakfast, being as he hadn't eaten all morning and then he decided a nice long nap before having to pick up his siblings. He finished breakfast and just when he was about to close his eyes his phone went off and without looking at the name on the screen he answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Jack, sorry I missed your call. What's up?" Jerry asked in a happy tone.

Jack glanced at the clock on top of the fire pace and hissed, "Dude, its ten-thirty. Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry I was having breakfast with Kim", Jerry answered oblivious to the harsh tone Jack spoke in.

"Whatever. I just wanted to let you know I am going to be busy the next few weeks. I have to watch my siblings", he said.

"Oh, ok. Is everything alright?" Jerry asked genuinely concerned.

Jack sighed and replied, "Honestly I have no idea. My aunt Taylor got in a car accident this morning so my parents went to see her. I'm in charge of Luke and Sophia".

"Oh man. I am sorry to hear that. If you need help or anything, let me know. I will be happy to lend a hand", Jerry offered.

"Thanks bro. I really appreciate it. If you want, you can swing by today after like five-thirty", Jack said sounding a little happier.

"Ok, yeah. I can pick up pizzas and stuff for dinner if you want", Jerry added.

"That's great, thanks Jer. And then you can tell me all about your date!" Jack joked.

"What date?" Jerry asked confused.

"Never mind. I will see you later", Jack finished.

"Alright, later", Jerry said hanging up.

Jack closed his eyes, letting the exhaustion take over. He had to make sure everything was in order while watching his siblings this week because he couldn't let anyone or anything hurt them, considering what his job asked of him. He wasn't putting them in danger yet but with the list now in play, he had to sleep with one eye open because it was guaranteed to get ugly real fast.

* * *

**And there you have it. Please R&R and let me know what you think.**

**Please let's try to reach between 100-105 before the next chapter.**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello and happy Thursday! Thank you for all the reviews! I can't believe we hit over 100! You are all awesome and I love you all!**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: It's no problem at all and I am just glad you are all caught it! And haha, I so agree with you!**

**SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE: Hi Sofia and thank you so much. I am glad you like it!**

**kicklover24: Hehe, yes I did and thank you so much; means a lot to hear that!**

**Kickfeaver: Thanks so much Amz and here you go!**

**Anialoveskick: Thank you A!**

**eonsofmemories: Aw, thank you so much! It means a lot for you to say that!**

**Camela1998: Thank you and here you go! And thank you for being my 100th reviewer!**

**StoryToBeToldAsOne: Aw, thank you so much!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days later, Jack and his siblings had found their rhythm and were on a schedule as their parents were still with their Aunt who was recovering from surgery for internal bleeding with a handful more surgeries scheduled within the next few weeks.

Jerry was actually quite helpful as Curlex hadn't called once. Jack thought things were going smoothly but little did he know just how wrong he was.

He had to pick up Luke and Sophia from school but then Luke had a basketball game later that night that Hilary was suppose to take him too but now couldn't as she was stuck at school so now that lead to him having to do it but he was in a bit of a situation as he still had to go to work and be in charge of an eight year old which he couldn't take to a bar.

Jack paced around the living room, thinking of a plan when Sophia joined him. "Jackie, are you ok?" she asked worried.

Jack stopped moving and looked at his little sister whose expression could melt anyone's heart. He smiled and bent down to her level, grabbing her hands. "Yeah Soph, I am fine. I just have to figure out some stuff for tonight", Jack replied, kissing her forehead.

She smiled and asked, "Can't Jerry help you?"

Jack looked at her with a puzzled expression and then grinned as a light bulb went off in his head. "Soph? Has anyone ever told you, you are a quite the genius?" he questioned.

"All the time", she giggled as she run up the stairs.

Jack chuckled at his sisters antics. She was so full of life and free as a bird and he only wished she would stay this age forever and never grow up.

He made a few phone calls as everything was finally set.

An hour later the doorbell rang as Jack quickly ran to answer it. "Hey Jerry, thank you for doing this. I will meet you at the school around eight", Jack stated quickly, letting Jerry inside. "Come on Luke. We have to get going", he finished, yelling up the stairs as Sophia came running down.

"Jerry!" she squealed as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey there my little princess", he replied, kissing her hair.

"Ok, I am ready", Luke yelled a second later, joining everyone.

"Alright", Jack started before getting cut off by Luke.

"I thought Hilary was taking me?" he asked confused.

"She was going to but she got stuck at school. But don't worry because she will be there by halftime" Jack answered.

Luke nodded in understanding and exited the house as Jack waved goodbye to Jerry who Sophia already had occupied with a Disney princess movie. Jack rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind him.

About an hour into the movie while Jerry and Sophia were eating dinner, Jerry's phone rang. He looked at the caller id on the screen and then immediately answered. "Hey Lou, what's up?" he asked curiously.

"Hey Jerry, I am sorry for calling but I need you to come in right now. We are short staffed because Logan is sick and Jack won't be available until later", Lou said in a panic.

"Um…um, yeah, about that", Jerry started in a slow tome.

"Great! See you ten", Lou said hanging up while shouting at someone else.

Jerry looked at Sophia and called Jack not knowing what to do. It rang a handful of times before he hung up and tried again. After a few more times of trying to reach Jack, who still wasn't answering, Jerry was now worried and started to panic. Jack would kill him if he took Sophia, an eight year old to a bar, hence the reason he was there but this was also his job and source of income. He thought for a second before an idea popped into his mind and at this point he just had to go for it.

* * *

"Looking good guys. Let's-", Kim started but paused when Haley walked into the room with her cell phone.

"Sorry to bother you but you have phone call", she whispered with a confused expression.

Kim took the phone and tried to stay composed. "Hello?" she asked.

"Kim, hey. Sorry to bother you but thank god I caught you. How late are you working tonight?" the person asked.

"My last class ends in twenty minutes and then I stay after and just dance around", she replied, confused on where this conversation was heading.

"Great! See you in ten", the person said hanging up.

"WAIT!" Kim yelled before realizing that the other line was dead.

She was beyond speechless as she thought, 'what the hell was that about?' before muttering to her, "Well at least I will find out soon".

* * *

"Soph, can you please go grab some books and stuff. We have to go, ok", Jerry rambled.

"Ok", Sophia replied, shrugging her shoulders and then hopping off the sofa and running up the stairs.

A few minutes later she returned with a small bag of stuff as Jerry explained the situation. "Alright, I am going to drop you off with a friend of mine because I have to go to work", he said out loud and then thinking to himself, 'and because Jack didn't answer'. "But don't worry. I know you two will get along great", he finished with a smile.

"Ok", Sophia replied again, not phased at what was happening.

As they made their way to the car, Jerry sighed with relief and was grateful she just went with the flow and didn't ask question as he wasn't even sure on what to tell her.

Within eight minutes they arrived and ran into a building. "Ok, that's great. Why don't we call it a night? You have all worked so hard", he heard the voice say.

Cheering irrupted from the room as footsteps started approaching their direction. Jerry moved himself and Sophia out of the way and said hello to everyone that passed by before making their way to the room and spotting the person he needed.

"Hey Kimmy", Jerry said nervously as she was unplugging her iPod from her dock.

She spun around automatically at the voice and glared for a second before seeing a little girl right next to him. She raised an eyebrow as he explained the current situation. "Ok, so this is Sophia, Jack's little sister. I was babysitting her because Jack had to take their brother to his basketball game because their other sister couldn't. But then I got called into to work and Jack wasn't answering his phone and I didn't know what to do because I can't take an eight year old to a bar so can you please babysit her until like two?" Jerry spit out and begged.

The little girl smiled at Kim and she couldn't resist. "Oh, fine. But you owe me big time Martinez", Kim said, as Jerry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He grinned and quickly hugged Kim, kissing her cheek and whispering, "Thank you, thank you, thank you" and then bent down to Sophia and said, "Ok Soph, this is Kim. She is an old friend of mine who will be watching you tonight. Jack will be by later to pick you up. Be good, have fun and I love you", kissing her hair.

"Don't worry, I will be good and I love you too Jerry", Sophia answered with a small smile and then walked farther into the room.

"Ok, thanks again", Jerry yelled, running out of the room.

Once Jerry got into his car he sent Jack a text that read, "Got called into work but don't worry about Sophia. See you later", not wanting to hear Jack's wrath.

Kim looked at the little and said sweetly, "Hi Sophia, how are you?"

Sophia looked up and smiled. "I am fine, thank you", she answered and then looked around the room and asked, "What is this place?"

"It's a dance studio", Kim replied with a smiled.

"Wow, that's so cool. Do you dance?" Sophia asked curiously.

"Yeah, I do", Kim grinned.

"Can you show me? Sophia asked excitedly.

"Sure", Kim beamed, grabbing her iPod and walking back over to her music dock.

Sophia sat down and watched Kim dance as she was in pure awe.

* * *

By 9 o'clock the bar was still in full swing as Jack sprinted in the building. He was frantic about what Jerry did with his sister as he only found out about it fifteen minutes ago as the school gym had no reception. "Jerry!" Jack barked once he spotted his best friend. "Where is Sophia?"

"Calm down bro. She is with Kim". Jerry said coolly.

"Don't tell me to calm down and Kim? You left my baby sister with a stranger", Jack screamed.

"First off, Kim is not a stranger and secondly, I didn't know what to do. Lou called and I had to be here in like ten minutes and you didn't answer so she was the first person that came to mind", Jerry reasoned.

"Ugh, I don't have time to argue with you but this isn't over", Jack hissed, walking away.

The next three hours went by fast for Jerry as the consistent stream of people kept him busy but agonizing slow for Jack as he kept glancing at the clock every couple of minutes.

Finally last call came around and by one-thirty the bar was empty. Jack and Jerry quickly cleaned up and made their way down the street to the dance studio.

Jerry lightly knocked on the door as within seconds Kim came walking down the hall. She unlocked the door, letting the two in as no words were exchanged. Kim turned on her heels, walking back to the room as Jack and Jerry were right in her tail.

They entered an office and saw papers all over the desk and Sophia sleeping on the sofa. Jerry and surprising Jack gave Kim a smile of gratitude as Jack bent down and gently picked Sophia up in his arms. He turned back to Kim and mouthed 'thank you'. She smiled and nodded a quick welcome as Jack then turned to Jerry and gave him a nod goodbye.

Once Jack left Jerry faced Kim and said, "Thank you so much for helping me out. You were a total lifesaver".

"Yeah, yeah, I know. She is actually a great girl, so sweet", Kim replied with a smile as she cleaned up her desk.

"What are you working on?" Jerry asked curiously

"Nothing much. This stuff is mostly data. I am just looking them over and comparing them to our other branches and competitors. Trying to see what we need to work on", Kim answered, zipping up her bag.

"Oh, that's cool", Jerry responded, truly interested in her work.

"Yeah, it's great", Kim tried to reply in a happy tone that didn't go unnoticed by Jerry who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Let me drive you home", he said after a moment of silence.

"Thanks", Kim smiled as they exited her office.

They drove in comfortable silence as Kim enjoyed having another friend on her side. Sure he was a bit crazy and unpredictable but none the less she was happy that Jerry came back into her life.

* * *

Jack shifted on the sofa, his back, stiff as a board as the wonderful aroma of coffee filled his nostrils. He slowly opened his eyes only to be greeted by the sunlight that came through the blinds momentarily blinding him. He heard a soft chuckle as he reopened his eyes to see Hilary standing behind him. "What's so funny?" he croaked.

"Oh nothing. There's coffee and aspirin on the table for you. I have to head to class but I should be back by four today", she said patting his shoulder and then walking out the front door, closing it gently.

Jack laid there for a few minutes before finally getting up and looking at the time as it was a few minutes before seven. He got up, took his aspirin and drank his coffee while making Luke and Sophia waffles for breakfast.

Within the next ten minutes, Luke and Sophia appeared in the kitchen, grinning from the smell. "Morning guys! How was your game Luke?" Jack inquired.

"Good! We won 74-68", he replied, stuffing his face.

"Congrats bro", Jack answered as Sophia cut it.

"Jackie, can I see Kim today?" she asked sweetly.

Jack choked on his own saliva as he did not expect that question. "Um, not today but maybe sometime soon. I have to talk to her, ok?" Jack responded, giving Sophia a smile.

"Who's Kim?" Luke questioned.

"Only the coolest person ever! She dances and is super nice. She even started to teach me some dance moves", Sophia shrieked.

"Um ok", Luke answered, getting up from the table and leaving to go get ready.

Sophia quickly finished her breakfast and ran up the stairs to get ready as fifteen minutes later she reappeared ready for go.

Five minutes later Luke joined them as the three took off for another eventful day.

Once Jack arrived at Sophia's school, she unbuckled and leaned forward kissing Jack's cheek and said with a toothy grin, "Don't forget to call Kim".

Jack smiled and quickly replied, "Don't worry Soph. I will talk to her today".

Sophia squealed as she hopped out of the car and skipped to join her friends as they entered the building.

He returned home, showered and then decided to call Jerry to see if he could talk to Kim for him. It rang a few times before a deep voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Jerry, sorry to wake you but I need a favor", Jack said a nice tone.

"Nah, it's good. I have been up for a little bit. The neighbor's dog has been barking nonstop. What's up?" Jerry asked, sounding more like himself.

"I need you to call Kim and ask if Sophia can come back and visit. Apparently she loved it", Jack continued.

"I would love to help but I don't have her number yet. And besides, why don't you just ask her? It's for your sister after all", Jerry pointed out.

"How you not have her number? And in case you forgot, I don't even know her!" Jack shot back.

"We just caught up a few days ago and maybe you should try to get to know her. She's a great girl", Jerry said.

"Whatever. Later dude", Jack finished, hanging up on Jerry.

He sat there for a few minutes before finally deciding to just suck it up and go to her even though this was not how he wanted to spend his morning. But since Sophia liked her, maybe she wasn't as bad as he thought but he wouldn't know for sure until they finally had a normal conversation and lucky for him, today was going to be that day.

* * *

**And there you go folks! Please R&R and let me know what you think.**

**Please let's try and reach between 115-120 before the next chapter! I know you can!**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello and happy Monday! I hope everyone had a good weekend. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the amazing reviews! I love you all.**

**Kicklover24: Thank you so much!**

**Kickfeaver: Thanks so much Amz and there is a little, don't worry.**

**Camela1998: Aw, thank you so much.**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: Hehe, yes she does and you are going to have to wait and see!**

**Elevate08: Haha, yes they are!**

**Alex: Yes, finally! Yeah, a little bit and thank you!**

**Kaylee: You can say that and thank you!**

**Ausllykickforever21: No worries and thank you so much!**

**KarateGirl77: Thanks so much Gabs!**

**StoryToBeToldAsOne: Aw, thank you so much!**

**Anialoveskick: Thank you so much A!**

**xlostinmoonlightx: Aw, thank you so much rockstar! It means so much to me to hear you say that!**

**Aaron Stone: Aw, thank you so much for the kind words! I am so happy you like it and I think you will like what I have in store for the future!**

**Tyler: Thank you and don't worry. It will be coming up!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack arrived at the familiar building, wanting to get in and out as quickly as possible. He opened the front door to silence and walked down the hall to Kim's office, which; surprise, surprise was still dark. "Of course she's not here", Jack grumbled under his breath.

_"Well, she was here late, watching your sister"_, his conscience answered.

"Shut up", Jack barked back.

_"Whoa, dude, calm down",_ his conscience added, defensively.

Jack groaned, dragging his fingers down his face, getting more frustrated by the second.

"Um, excuse me. Can I help you?" a voice chirped for behind him.

Jack slightly jumped, startled by the voice and turned around to be surprisingly greeted by Haley standing right behind him.

Once she saw who it was she smiled and engulfed Jack in a hug. "Jack! How are you? Haven't seen you in a while", Haley said.

"Hey HJ. I'm good and it really has been a while. How are you?" Jack questioned.

"Oh, you know, can't complain. Business is great and with another teacher here, the days run one hundred times smoother", she answered still smiling.

Jack retuned the smile, happy to hear things were going good for HJ. "So, is your new teacher Kim by any chance?" Jack inquired curiously.

Haley grinned and raised an eyebrow, very intrigued by where this conversation was heading. "Yeah, it's her. Why you ask?" she probed.

"Last night Jerry brought my little sister Sophia here and Kim babysat her and now Sophia wants to come back and hang out with her", Jack retorted.

"Oh, that was so sweet of Kim. Is that why you are here?" She wondered. Jack nodded as she added, "She doesn't come in until ten".

Jack looked at his watch and saw that he still had ten minutes. "Ok, thanks. I'll just sit out here and wait for her", Jack finished, pointing to the chair behind him, right outside Kim's office.

"Ok. It's good to see you", Haley concluded giving Jack one last hug.

"You too", Jack smiled as they released and Haley headed back to her office.

Within five minutes Kim came walking in with two bags and two cups of coffees and for some unknown reason Jack quickly leapt up and helped her. "Here, let me take your coffee and a bag", he offered.

Kim stared wide eyed, totally stunned but handed over the few items as she walked into Haley's office. "Hey Hay, here is your coffee", Kim said in a monotone voice, looking back out to the hallway.

"Thanks Kim. It-", Haley started but got cut off by Kim.

"Why is Jack here?" she hissed in a low voice.

"He said he needed to talk to you". Haley replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Kim rolled her eyes and exited the office to see Jack patiently sitting in the chair by her office with her coffee in one hand her bag in the other. She calmly walked over, keeping her emotions in check only to end up fumbling with her keys. Her hands were shaking with nerves for some odd reason as she finally opened the door, allowing Jack to enter first.

He set her coffee down on the desk while still holding on to her bag, not sure of where to put it. Kim followed Jack and watched his actions as smile formed on her face. "Thank you", she said in a soft whisper.

"Yeah no problem", Jack answered; giving Kim a nod as he palms started to sweat. He took a deep breath and continued on his mission. "So listen Kim, I need to ask you something that you can totally say no too", he finished rapidly.

"Jack clam down. What's up?" Kim probed, finally grabbing her bag out of his hands.

Jack was gathering his thoughts before realizing Kim said his name and he started to smile on the inside as his named never sounded sweeter than coming out of her mouth.

"Sophia had so much fun last night that she wants to come back but I told her another time; so is that ok? What time do you work? Maybe we can work out a schedule or something?" Jack finally suggested, after a moment's pause, still captivated but Kim's sweet and angelic voice.

"Yeah, sure. Sophia is a sweetheart and I work evenings and Saturdays", Kim answered.

"Ok, well since tomorrow is Friday; do you think I could drop her off and you could watch her again? Jack questioned and then instantly thought he was really pushing it.

"Sure", Kim quickly responded, making Jack's mouth fall open.

"Oh- um, ok, wow. Thank you", he said sincerely.

Kim giggled and grabbed a sticky note, quickly jotting something down. "You're welcome and here's my number; just in case. Could you also give it Jerry for me", Kim asked.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow then", Jack finished, feeling his heart beating faster.

"Bye", Kim waved as Jack nodded and exited her office.

Once Jack returned to his car, he could see why Sophia and Jerry liked Kim. She was actually quite sweet and not that bad looking. Who was he kidding, she was beautiful and Jack got to wondering how Jerry got a girl her as they never really talked about their 'breakfast date' from the other morning but that was all about to change.

* * *

Jack spent a portion of the morning sleeping and then cleaning up around the house before having to go pick up Sophia and Luke.

Jack arrived in front of Sophia's school right as the bell rang and saw her sprinting to the car. Once she opened the door, she bombarded Jack with question. "Did you call Kim? Can I see her soon? What did she say? Was she happy I asked?" she spit out like fire.

"Soph, calm down and buckle up", Jack started as she huffed and plopped down in her seat.

Once she was situated Jack answered all her questions. "Yes, I talked to Kim and yes you can see her soon. We actually decided on tomorrow. She will watch you like she did last night. And she was very happy you asked. She likes you", Jack said smiling to Sophia in the review mirror.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you", Sophia cheered over and over again, bouncing up and down in her seat.

Jack chuckled as they pulled into Luke's school. Ten minutes later a mob of high schooler's bolted out of the building with Luke being one of the first few handfuls to run out.

Luke hopped into the car and saw Sophia grinning from ear to ear. "Why are you so happy Soph?" he asked curiously.

"Because I get to see Kim tomorrow", she screamed.

"Alright", he started and then looked over at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked, felling Luke's eyes on him.

"Since Sophia won't be home tomorrow could I go over to Jason's house?" Luke asked in a hopeful tone.

"Um, sure. I guess that ok. But you do know I have to talk to one of Jason's parents", Jack answered in a serious tone.

"Yeah, I know. I will call him tonight", Luke responded smiling.

Jack nodded as they pulled into the driveway and before the car was even in park Sophia and Luke already jumped out and made their way into the house. Jack shook his head as he entered the house a minute later, making his way to the kitchen.

An hour and a half later Hilary came stomping in exhausted. "Hey Hil, what's wrong?" Jack asked concerned.

"I hate college", she grumbled, throwing her purse onto the countertop.

"Sorry to hear that, but it can't be that bad", Jack tried to reason.

She sent a death glare back at him and hissed, "It's terrible. I have three papers to work on, two tests I need to study for and two projects I need to finish. All due within the next two weeks".

Jack's eyes widened in shock as he couldn't believe all the work Hilary had to do, "Oh Hil, that sucks. I am really sorry but I know you can do it", Jack paused as smile grew on his face, adding, "And I have the perfect way to help.

She raised her eyebrows, intrigued and this and asked, "Really? What's your perfect plan?"

He smirked and answered, "Tomorrow night, you have the house to yourself. Luke is hanging out with Jason and Sophia has a babysitter".

"Oh my gosh! Seriously?" she questioned, totally stunned.

"Yep", Jack responded causally as Hilary lunged forward and engulfed her brother in a loving hug, whispering, "Thank you so much".

Jack winked at Hilary once they released as Hilary left the kitchen with a bounce in her step and Jack retuned back to making dinner.

* * *

It was past eight o'clock as Sophia was getting ready for bed and Luke and Hilary were both working on homework but all three were excited for the next day.

Jack finished getting ready for work and made his rounds, saying goodbye to everyone as he was on a new mission.

He arrived to pretty empty parking lot and building and started setting up when Jerry arrived. "Hey bro", Jerry shouted with a smile on his face.

"Hey man. How are you" Jack asked when Jerry joined him behind the bar.

"I'm good", he answered shrugging his shoulders. "Did you talk to Kim today?"

Jack looked up at Jerry to see a smirk on his face as he returned the gesture with scowl and replied, "As a matter of act I did and I have something for you", pulling his wallet out.

Jack handed Jerry a piece of paper as a confused expression appeared on his face. "What's this?" Jerry asked, looking at the number and trying to figure out if it was familiar.

Jack rolled his eyes and answered in a colder tone than intended, "It's your girlfriend's number".

"Um, I don't have a girlfriend", Jerry pointed out, not understanding any of this.

"It's Kim's number you moron", Jack yelled getting irritated.

"Oh, cool. Thanks", Jerry said, grinning.

"Wait? I thought you two went out for breakfast the other day?" Jack questioned.

"We did. We just caught up. Kim was my best friend before I met you", Jerry responded, putting the piece of paper in his pocket.

"So you guys aren't dating?" Jack inquired.

"Ew, nah dude. Kim is like my sister", Jerry gasped in disgust.

"Oh alright, my bad", Jack said putting his up in defense.

"So, do you like Kim?" Jerry asked after a minute of silence.

"Um, yeah I guess. She's a nice girl and you and Sophia like her so I will try and be nice", Jack replied honestly.

"Aw, thanks man", Jerry responded, placing his hand over his heart.

Jack rolled his eyes but laughed at Jerry's antics.

The two were silent as they went back to work and right before the big rush came Jerry said one last thing to Jack. "Kim really is a great girl who knows what we are going through. Not in the danger sense but in the wanting to be free. We all have more in common than you think".

After hearing Jerry talk about something so serious, Jack couldn't stop thinking about it. The words kept replaying in his mind and he knew for certain that Kim, who he had only just met wasn't leaving his mind any time soon. He was more intrigued than ever and as much as he didn't want too, he was going to find out her past troubles and maybe, just maybe the two of them were exactly what each other needed as an incentive to help them move on and try to start a new life.

* * *

**And there you go! Please R&R and let me know what you think.**

**Please let's try for 130-135 reviews before the next chapter!**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello and happy Wednesday! Thank you so much for the love for this story; I am having an awesome time writing it! We didn't reach our goal; which is totally fine but surprise! I just had to update this so I hope you guys like it!**

**Ausllykickforever21: Haha, yeah. I guess you can call it that.**

**CZG. 3: Thank you so much!**

**Kickfeaver: Thanks so much Amz! I am glad to hear that.**

**Kicklover24: Yes, I did and I glad you are happy! Thank you so much and just for you, here you go!**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: Haha, you might be right. Well you will just have to wait and see!**

**Aaron Stone: Seriously, thank you so much for the kind words! I love your idea and actually thought of the same thing but there will be a twist so hang tight!**

**Camela1998: Yay, I am so happy to hear that and thank you!**

**Anialovekick: You, me and everyone else! Thank you so much A and just hang tight.**

**UnbreakableWarrior: Thank you so much on both accounts!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Friday night had finally arrived as everyone in the Brewer household was excited. Hilary would finally have peace and quiet so she could work on her homework and projects. Luke was going to have a guy's night with his best friend. Sophia couldn't wait to see Kim and dance again and Jack, well he was the most happy as thing were running smoothly.

Luke and Sophia said their goodbyes to Hilary and then rushed out the door with Jack only able to give Hilary quick wave as he was right behind them.

Luke was the first to get dropped off and as they approached Jason's house Jack gave him one last talk. "Alright Luke. Be good, use your manners and don't get into serious trouble because you are on you own", Jack said in a stern voice.

Luke rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yeah, I know Jack, geez. I'm not a little kid anymore. I will behave myself, bye", getting out of the car and slamming the door shut behind him.

Jack watched Luke run up the pathway and turned back to Sophia and said, "Don't grow up, ok Soph", with a small smile.

"Ok", she replied with an innocent grin, returning the gesture.

Luke waved one last time as he entered the house as Jack drove off.

Sophia was giddy and couldn't stop singing, "I get it see Kim, I get to see Kim, I get to see Kim, I get to see Kim".

Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes but for some reason he agreed with Sophia and that he was happy to be able to see Kim again too.

They pulled in front of the building as Sophia quickly unbuckled her seatbelt, opened the door, jumped out of the car and started making her way to the front door.

Jack immediately followed her actions and yelled, "Sophia Rose Brewer", making her stop dead in her tracks.

She turned around giving Jack her sweet, innocent smile as he laughed, saying, "Nice try, but that won't work on me", grabbing her hand and entering the building.

They made their way to Kim's office to see her door was slightly ajar. Jack poked his head in and frowned when he saw her. Her eyebrows were scrunched together, causing a few wrinkles in her forehead. She saw continuously tapping her pen on the desk and biting her nail and Jack grew concerned, as a young, pretty lady like Kim shouldn't be this stressed.

He took a few steps back, along with a few deep breaths and then lightly knocked on the door causing Kim to jump. "Hey Kim, sorry for startling you", Jack said softly once he entered.

"It's fine. I was just really into this article", she replied quickly, gathering all her paper and throwing them into her bag.

"Kim!" Sophia cheered, getting out of Jack's hold and running over to Kim and hugging her.

"Hey Sophia, I'm so excited to see you", Kim replied hugging her back.

"C'mon, I want to dance", Sophia exclaimed, dragging Kim out of the office and into the studio.

Jack smiled at the sight and watched the two interact. He loved that Sophia was so comfortable around Kim and knowing that she now had another person looking after her. And he loved how Kim took in his sister with open arms and treated her like a friend.

He was so caught up in the moment he didn't realize he was late until he heard his phone go off, signaling he had a new message. He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket to see a message from Jerry and opened it as it read, "Bro, you coming in tonight?"

Jack looked at the time and hissed, "Shit" under his breath as he quickly replied back to Jerry saying, "Yeah, be there in a few" and then looked up to see Kim and Sophia dancing around. "Ok, I'm leaving. Be good Soph", Jack smiled.

"Bye", Sophia waved, blowing him a kiss and then going back to whatever she was working on.

Jack shook his head and then caught Kim's eyes and mouthed, "Thank you".

Kim smiled, giving a small nod and mouthed back, "You're welcome".

Then with one final nod, Jack left with an extra bounce in his step.

Five minutes later he arrived at the bar to see Jerry grinning. "What?" Jack asked as he approached him.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering why you were late", Jerry smirked.

"I had to drop Sophia off", Jack quickly replied.

"Oh, that's right. You dropped her off with Kim right?" Jerry probed winking.

"Jerry, I don't have time for your crazy mind games and if you recall, we had this conversation yesterday. Besides, whatever you think is going on in that interesting mind of your, nothing and I mean nothing is going on with me and Kim", Jack barked, walking away.

The night went by pretty fast and as they cleaned up Jerry apologized to Jack. "Yo bro, I'm sorry I pushed you. I was kidding", he said.

"Yeah I know. Sorry that I snapped", Jack responded as they did their bro hug.

"So, do you want me to go with you?" Jerry asked as they locked up.

"Where?" Jack countered back confused.

"To Kim's. Or are you going to give her a ride?" Jerry questioned in a serious tone.

Jack thought for a moment and then thought it would be best for Jerry to come with him to give Kim a ride home as they still didn't know too much about each other. "Yeah, you can come with me", Jack answered as they walked to their cars.

The two arrived and let themselves in as the door was still unlocked, which concerned them as it was well past one-thirty in the morning. They heard soft music playing as they continued down the hall and came across Kim still dancing with Sophia fast asleep on the sofa in the corner.

Jerry advanced onto the room but stopped when he noticed Jack wasn't with him. He looked behind him to see Jack mesmerized by Kim and a smile grew on his face but soon faltered as 'that' couldn't happen.

Ever since Jack and Kim first met, Jerry joked that something could possibly happen between the two of them but now actually seeing that something really could happen it became all too real.

He knew deep down that they had a connection and would make an amazing couple but he couldn't risk bringing Kim into this mess, hence the reason he nor Jack haven't had a relationship in years. It was all too dangerous and if anything were to happen to someone they cared about or loved, they would never live it down. So, that is why Jerry had to put his foot down right now before anything ever happens. "Hey Kimmy", he finally said, breaking both Jack and Kim out of their zones.

"Hey Jerry, Jack", Kim said catching her breath.

Jack nodded a quick hello and followed Kim who went to unplug her music from her dock. "Thank you for watching Sophia. I really appreciate it and so does Sophia", Jack whispered softly in her ear, causing Kim's spine to tingle, not only from feeling Jack's breath on her but from how close they were to each other.

Kim smiled, feeling her cheeks warm up and replied, "It's no problem. We have a great time and now she wants to do this every Friday night".

Jack chuckled as he looked at Kim and her doe brown eyes that showed nothing but care. They were having a moment and for the first time since they met, they felt a connection that wasn't off-putting but more along the lines of attraction.

After a few minutes, the two were broken from their trance by Jerry clearing his throat. Jack nervously rubbed the back of his neck and whispered another thank you as Kim looked down at her shoes, feeling her body temperature rise and knowing her cheeks were now redder than before and gave a nod.

Jack scooped up Sophia and said a quick goodbye to Kim and Jerry who had a smile plastered on his face. Jack returned the gesture with a glare and left the room.

Jerry chuckled to himself enjoying these last moments as Kim broke him from his thoughts a second later cheering, "Alright, I'm ready", carrying her bag.

"Cool mamacita", Jerry smiled as the exited the studio.

* * *

The next morning Jack was woken up by the smell of coffee and bacon as he groaned and rolled over to see that is was close to ten-thirty. He stretched and then made his way downstairs to see Sophia watching TV and Hilary in the kitchen. "Morning Jackie", Sophia shouted, grinning.

"Morning Soph", Jack replied, kissing her head.

"You look like hell", Hilary joked when Jack entered the kitchen.

"Well, at least I still look better than your face", Jack shot back.

Hilary laughed, handing Jack a cup of coffee. "Thanks Hil", Jack said, taking a sip and enjoying the taste.

"So, who is this Kim person?" Hilary asked a few minutes later with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"Jerry's childhood friend, who is also a dance teacher. Why?" Jack questioned.

"Oh, just wondering. Sophia wouldn't stop talking about her", Hilary chuckled.

"Yeah, Soph loves Kim and dancing", Jack retorted.

"Well, that's good. I mean at least Sophia is doing something", Hilary pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess", Jack trailed off as silence filled the room again.

"So, is Kim pretty?" Hilary asked randomly.

Jack did a spit take, coughing profusely. "What?" he asked shocked.

"I asked if Kim was pretty but with your little spit take, I think you just answered the question", Hilary beamed, placing a plate of food in front of Jack and then walking away.

Jack was dumbfounded on what just happened and knew that this conversation was far from over.

For the rest of the day the three hung out, with Hilary in and out working on her homework.

In the afternoon Jack got a text, giving instructions for the first job on the list. Curlex email directions, an address and the item or items they needed to get. Jack groaned in frustration, hating that he was already back to work but the faster he got done, the faster her could get out.

* * *

Around nine, Jack arrived at the bar wanting the night to be over with.

A few minutes later Jerry walked in with a serious expression and Jack was concerned. "Hey Jer, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we need to talk", Jerry answered, with a blank expression still on his face.

"So, I guess you got the message too" Jack inquired, not sure where this conversation was going.

"Yeah, I got it but that's not what we need to talk about", Jerry said calmly.

"Alright, what's up?" Jack wondered.

"Before I tell you, you can't get defensive or anything. Just hear me out, ok?" Jerry pleaded.

"Ok dude, what the hell is going on", Jack asked in a louder tone, getting annoyed.

"The thing between you and Kim needs to stop", Jerry started but paused when Jack opened his mouth. Jerry held his hand up as Jack closed his mouth, slumped his shoulders and rolled his eyes allowing Jerry to continue. "I know nothing is going on right now, but nothing can EVER start. I saw the way you looked at her last night. You had the look of awe in your eyes and during your guys' 'moment' I saw the look of love and intrigue and I bet even at the first meeting when Kim lost her balance and you caught her, you felt a tingling sensation right? You may not see it now or realize it but you guys are attracted to each other but I can't let you bring her into this because I can't always keep tabs on her and I won't risk her getting hurt. She is my sister who was always there for me and now I am here for her. Please, don't start something with her", Jerry finished, leaving everything out in the open.

"Don't worry. I won't start anything. I won't even talk to her that much. It will be a profession relationship, ok", Jack answered, but even as the words left his mouth he knew they were lies. Kim was now etched in his mind and at this point what Jerry doesn't know won't kill him.

"Ok, thank you for doing this. Not only for me and her but for you as well. We are keeping her out of all of this because who knows what Curlex is capable of and I just want to keep her safe", Jerry said honestly.

Jack saw the seriousness in Jerry's eyes and hated doing his to his best friend but right now, he was following his heart. "Yeah, I got you. Don't worry. Kim won't be anywhere near this", Jack reassured, patting Jerry's shoulder.

"I hope so. Let's just get through tonight and then we can reevaluate how bad this really is", Jerry finished walking away.

Jack saw the miserable look in Jerry's eyes and he hated that how Curlex was controlling their lives as they not only had to worry about themselves but their families and friends now too. "Only twenty-three more months, only twenty-three" Jack repeated over and over in his mind, trying to make it sound better than it really was and the only thing Jack knew for certain was that with the list now in play, unknown feeling rising and lying to his best friends, things were about to get interesting.

* * *

**And there you have it folk! Please R&R and let me know what you think!**

**Please let's try to get between 140-145 before the next chapter! I know it's a little more than usual but I know you can do it! It would be awesome if it could happen.**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


End file.
